Cubemando Ultranus
Cubemando Endriams Urutora is the main character of the comic and the mascot of Ultrapictures Studios Appearance He is a glowing yellow humanoid with spiky hair and stands almost 2-3 meters in height In Ultramour type 1, the armor consist of a material similar to metal but it is as soft as clothing, the body of the suit is red,bottom is black and the helmet is gold, it has a traditional mokudan marking on it. Type 2, 3, 4, 5, nothing much of a difference except 5 is more squarish and has a belt that had a keyhole Type 10, the body of the suit now's has a a pattern similar to that of Ben 10 from the Ben 10 franchise History Cubemado was born on planet tsurufu the first name of Omnaple Tsurufu, sent to earth after an explosion W.I.P on the history Powers and abilities Radioactive breath, he can shoot it out of his grill plate. Atomic blasts, powerful balls that explode when fired High degrees, as a fire atribute mokudan, he can generate high degrees that can make planets explode. Drill-arms, he can use his arms to turn into a drill, Wind power, he can make massive tornadoes, Weather control, despite making massive tornadoes that go up to 100 km per hours, he can create water tornadoes and raining pressure water, even gigantic thunderstorms and strange sky appearances. Size alternativity, he can change his size if wants to. Ultrapotence, the creator of the franchise can't explain whether can show his ultrapotence or not Telekinesis resistance, if being controlled by telekinesis, he can roll into a ball as a result. He bounces back at the attacker Omnipresence Omnicapability Ultimate Cubemando or Ultrafroot is the ultimate form of Cubemando. Appearance Unlike his devolved form, he looks completely metallic and a living universe with blue universal like flames at his body. His shell has blue universal flame like spikes on his back. He has a tail with a ball with spikes connected to it, he as well have stars all over his body. He can be up to 25,500 meters or 25,000 meters in height but minimum height is 9 meters. As a ball, he is metallic and has the same spikes all over it with eyes being hidden, it would be 3 meters but maximum is half the size of mount Everest and it can go 500 km in about 1/10 seconds. Powers and abilities Ultramatipotence, its strongest above every omnipotence in fiction. Super speed, due to his size, he is extremely fast. He can run up to 10 quadrillion killometers per minutes and as a ball form. He can roll around the Universe in seconds. Flight, I'm not gonna explain his speed of flight. Many more yet to come Gallery Kasane territory artstyle Cubemado.jpeg|Cubemando in kasane territory style Cubemado's 15th design or non attributed Cubemado.png Cubemando Ultranus.jpg Cubemado concept for 2020 design.png How Cubemado becomes an utauloid.png|Cubemando becomes an utauloid Chimera Cubemado.png Ultimate Cubemado.png Cubemando in Universal cartoons, artstyle 4.png Suit opened.jpeg|Cubemando giving canned soda Ancient Antartica Cubemando.png|Cubemando time traveled to Ancient antartica Cubemando in the middle of Andromeda.png Night Cubemando.png Embarrassed Cubemando.jpg Ultraversal Cartoons 1980ver 1.jpg Ultraversal Cartoons-1.png Cubemando in OV Style.png Cubemando in dark.png Trivia ●Cubemado was made in between 2007-2009 ●His voice sounds exactly like Ditto from Ben 10 franchise if in Japanese. But for English. His voice is a Spider-Man type voice ○ despite the voice, his powers like wind powers, drill arms, and shooting radioactive blasts are also based on the aliens from the franchise such as Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo and some like Waterhazard and Terraspin. ●He has many design throughout the years from looking like a character named Spongebob from Spongebob series, wearing photo negative clothing of Dr Eggman from the popular video game called Sonic, to a Completely different design ●He got his names being changed, one is also named after the character named Spongebob from the popular tv show, but the creator said he might get copyrighted and he planned to work at Nickelodeon but didnt want to at the end, and then Cubemando has his name named after the creator of the Ultrapictures Studios Muhamud Amirulhakim bin Khairunizam, but he refused to change Cubemando's name to Cubemando, if for Japanese, Cubemado, if Malay, Potensi-Super. ●However he can be an Utauloid. ○We are not sure whether Omnaple can be one. ●despite being overpowered, not all the time he won unlike other overpowered characters from other franchises such as Saitama from One Punch man etc ○ he by the way has limits, everything can have limits as well. ● his Ultimate form is based on Ultimate Humungosaur, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate swampfire, Ultimate WayBig, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Wildmutt. Even his powers as well. ○the Real reason for that is Amirulhakim the creator of him and his franchise is a HUGE Ben 10 fan, he also addicted to collect the alien action figures as well. ●Many characters from his franchise refer him as "Ultranus" except Omnaple who calls him by his Mokudan name and Kadebarek who calls him "Honkey"